


april fools!

by sunimens



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also vine has that white long hair in his concept art, also yes i wrote this on april fools but i only got the courage now to post it, because i think he looks pretty so sue me, y’all can’t take away my character inspirations from ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunimens/pseuds/sunimens
Summary: in which two dorks watch a fire ant documentary on april fools' day.
Relationships: Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	april fools!

the day was april 1st. the starry night sky a beautiful scene to look upon as you gaze out of your window. but the only thing these two were gazing at was their laptop screen. more specifically, watching a episode. and even more specifically, watching a documentary episode.

the narrator’s voice as well as the whirling of the air-conditioner being the only things filling up the room, elm glances away from the laptop towards vine who was snuggling up against her in bed, the cool air gliding over their huddled bodies.

a blanket is drapped over them as they snuggle even further into each other's embrace. they were currently watching a fire ant documentary on their laptop which was laid a few inches away from them. 

it was the latest edition to the docu-series they were watching and let’s just say, it took a lotta convincing for elm to get into this sorta stuff. but when she watched the first few minutes of the first episode... that was the start of their new weekly binging-session.

she glances away from the bright screen to look back at her husband who was watching the documentary intently as she notices colourful smudges of light dancing around in the reflections in his eyes.

the narrating becoming a white noise in her head as her eyes scan over her husband's face, noticing his lips twitch up to form a thin smile, pursing together in thought. his hands would occasionally grasp at the blanket or he would push a strand of hair behind his ear.

contentment grows inside of her as she continues watching her husband instead of the documentary. sure, she could make out some of the words the narrator was saying but that didn't matter. well, right now they didn't.

she feels her heart flutter as she continues her gazing. gliding her thumb over his index finger, she takes a closer look at him, deepening their embrace even more as she moves her arm that was locked around his shoulders to hook around his waist.

“i like you.” lacing her fingers with his, her lips curl up into a small smile as she glides her thumb over his knuckles, her hand holding his in place. he says nothing in return, only a small blossoming of pink appearing on his cheeks as his reply.

she wanted to end it at that, nothing snarky nor anything else continuing it until she realised a particular thing about today.

_april 1st._

before she could finish her train of thought, her lips moved as if it had a mind of its own.

“april fools!” she says a little louder, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet in the room. unlike before, she got a more physical reply to what she just said.

vine moves his attention away from the laptop screen, now all of it on her as he furrowed his eyebrows at what he thought she just said. the gears turned in his head to register what she had said, the documentary now becoming the background as he tried to recall what she had just said.

and in the end, the product was the loosening of his shoulders as well a small ‘oh’ slipping through his lips. he glances for a second in her direction before immediately focusing all his attention onto the laptop screen, his grip on the blanket now seemingly tighter than before.

she suppresses a snicker she had lodged in her throat before continuing with her absolutely devious plan. she grabs his hand with the tighter grip on the blanket, which, of course, alerted him to her once more.

“i,” she begins, yet again earning her another one of his infamous quirked up eyebrows of confusion, “love you.”

she punctuates her declaration by nestling her face into the crook of his neck. both her arms wrap around him before she snuggles even deeper into his neck.

she hears a soft “oh!” and muffled snickering before she feels a hand come up from behind to grasp her head. their fingers comb through her locks as a small chaste kiss is then placed on the tip of her nose, causing her to cheekily blow a raspberry into his exposed neck.

he lets out a shriek before dissolving into giggles, his hand trying to cover up and muffle himself to no avail.

he continuously fails as he begs her to stop the tickling but she wouldn’t comply till the night ceased to be. the night now filled with the noises of euphoric laughter instead of the serene narration of the documentary.

the morning after, they wake up in an embrace. their bodies curled up against one another as a blanket futilely tries to cover both of them up. but that didn’t matter right now. their minds not even registering the next episode playing in the background nor the louder whirling of the air-conditioner.

no. the only thing right now was each other and that’s what they did. 

they take in each other- their presence, their company, their smile, their scent, anything- at that very moment.

_right here. right now._


End file.
